A Hooded Vigilante
by FanastyFanGirl
Summary: Meet Iyumie a young girl in Japan, who just happens to live in the age of quirks. Where 80% of the population have quirks or a supernatural power. However Iyumie is Quirkless, and is tormented by society. After she ran away from her tragic past she became Ghost, a feared Vigilante. Now she aspires to be a hero. But can she when her past comes to haunt her.( T because of Bakugo )
1. Meet Iyumie

**So here is my new story, wait I just want to say the story itself is 1,003 words! **

* * *

?'s_ Point Of View_

It was a rather cold night, the sun set about eight hours ago. And any sane person was glad to be inside this unnatural cold night. Few people were out, and then it was either a hero, villain, or some poor civilian who was caught outside this late.

Now I am neither of those things I'm somewhere inbetween a hero and a villain. N-no, don't get me wrong, I'm doing hero work but I don't have licence because they consider me to be too young. Well I guess I understand what they mean, being a hero can be dangerous. I learned that the hard way when I started. I'm a 'vigilante' because I do hero work without a license.

However I'm not technically a vigilante, the law only states that quirk usage in public is a no-go and unless you are protecting someone or yourself you broke a law, but even then you still get in trouble. It's stupid really, what if a villain is about to kill someone with their quirk and you use your quirk to save them but the villain gets away. Who gets in trouble, the villain or you? Sadly you would be the one in trouble and you'd get scolded. It's so stupid.

Now back to why I'm not a vigilante, easy I'm Quirkless. Being Quirkless in this world is a curse which is weird 'cuz if you look at it this way, 80% of humanity is now some weirdo with powers. If we go back just slightly 200 years ago people with quirks were being bullied and , sadly contained by the government. Luckily the Quirkless aren't looked at as a disease, but now they are prey to the ruthless society quirks have brought.

The night air is nice but the cold still lingers as I rub my fingers against each other to try to warm them. I know this area it's usually crime free but I had a feeling something was going down tonight. And as always I trust my gut, well living in the streets for about three years helps.

In the distance I heard a slight sound of fighting and I jumped from building top to building top till I came close enough to see it. At first glance it looks like a few homeless people were street fighting for shelter or something, but one guy had some fighting skills. Not just some random punching pattern. I looked closer, this guy was wearing some black and grey clothes with a off white scarf. The weirdest thing were his goggles.

The other guy,that looked like a thug, managed to get a solid punch in and the scarf dude fell down hard. Sorry, I'm really not describing this that well am I? Here, so the creepy thug looking dude, he's big tough and has scars, and the scarf dude were fighting, well the thug dude was trying to land some sad street punches while scarf guy looked like he was trying to wrap him up in his scarf. And then like I told you thug person managed to hit him in the gut.

"Hey you ugly thug! Leave him alone." I called out from stop of a nearby building.

He stopped to look around. I slid down some pipes and escape ladders.

"I'm talking to you, it's rude to ignore me ya know." I called out.

He saw me, " Wha-what, do yo-you want Ghost? "

"Tsk, I thought I told everyone I wanted them to call me by my name, Iyumie."

**( Pronounced I-YOU-MAY )**

What are their quirks? Unless they're intellectual quirks, but both of them?

I smile, this will be fun if they know who I am. Hopefully.

He charges and tried to punch me, before he does his arm turns into a hammer. So that's his quirk. Why didn't he use it earlier? I dodge and dart under his legs, thug guy got his hammer-arm-thing, stuck in the ground. I kick him hard on his back. As he fell down I elbowed go in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Can you call the police? I don't think they want this thug to be around any more." I smile as I say this to scarf man. I should probably learn his name, oh well. I scamper up the wall and into the distance.

I frowned as I made my way 'home', 'that scarf guy I ran into is someone important, I know it'.

* * *

Early morning rays of light filter through the blinds at the police department. The small office smelled like coffee and the blue color theme looked too cheerful for a police office.

'Too much paperwork' Shota Aizawa thought as he went though the case regarding the little vigilante. All that was known was that for the last month a small girl in a black hoodie with green shoes has been going around saving people from small time thugs and small robberies. She calls herself Iyumie but the media calls her The Ghost.

"Tsukauchi," Aizawa calls out to the detective who just happened to be walking past the chair where he was sitting.

"Shota, did you really run across 'The Ghost'?" The now named Naomasa Tsukauchi asked.

Makes sense, he was the first pro hero to have a run in with the new vigilante.

Aizawa nods his head slowly, "She was so young, but that wasn't just a kid playing a hero. She knew how to fight and to make it even worse she could argue that she didn't use a quirk, unless it's a mental quirk, and that she did it in self protection because the oaf attacked first. "

"Do you really think she can find that loophole? It's rather small," Tsukauchi fired back.

" Small, but not hard to exploit. " Aizawa sighs, she was going to cause him a lot of paperwork.I

**See you next chapter! Wait if you enjoyed this please go read Vigilante by Kirite Ryujin it is so good, and inspired me to do this kinda, this idea was flying around in my head for a while.**

**~FantastyFanGirl**


	2. Time to meet a purple boi

**I'm probably to proud got having this out as fast as I did, with 1,159!**

**UwU**

* * *

_Iyumie's Point Of View_

* * *

I walked down the street thinking about what All Might told when I was seven. I'm now 9 years old, it's been two years but his words sting. A few people look at me but don't give me a second glance, well I guess I don't stand out in any ways.

I have green bushy hair that never seems brushed and that can't grow past my shoulders without tying it's self into a knot. My emerald green eyes seem to say I have seen things I shouldn't have. The most annoying thing is that I'm shorter than average and I have freckles, how am I supposed to be mysterious vigilante with freckles?

* * *

_ Time Skip __(5 years)_

_Iyumie's Point Of View_

I woke up, I don't know the exact time but, it's really early like if I had to take a guess I would say 3 'o'clock.

I sat up and tried to make my hair, it failed miserably. I sigh, I'm never gonna get my hair to look presentable, am I?

I took my time getting ready, by now it's like 4 'o'clock. After all that I set out to run around the city. I ran around on foot for a while, but then people with early jobs started coming out. So I started to jump from building to building. Then I headed to a rather large back alleyway, don't know why it's larger but it gives me a place to train.

To get to the back alley you slide between a large pipe and a wall on the side of the cat cafe and before long you come to a fence, you just climb it and Ta Da you are at my training grounds. I train for an hour.

'My feet hurt now' I complain in my head. I go inside the cat cafe, it's almost always open.

I go to the back and put on a apron, I work until 8am. The clock on the wall reads 6:24. And after my shift I "go to" school. Really I just go to some surrounding schools in the area and put a stop to bullying, there is always some form of bullying.

* * *

_Hitoshi Shinsou's Point Of View_

"Just give up you villain, you can't be a hero with a villainous quirk. " One of my classmates, or tormentors I should say, said.

Everyone is scared of my quirk and bully me so they think I can't touch them. These two however are worse, I mean they break two laws when they harass me:

One, they use their quirks in public.

Two, quirk discrimination. Basically it they treat you different, or they bully you, for having a 'weak' or 'villainous' quirk.

The short one used his quirk, temperature, raised the temperature so high that I got burns. Well at least I don't have to explain it to my parents, it's not like they care.

I grit my teeth together, if I do anything it will be worse next time.

"Hey ya big jerks, leave him alone!" a new voice calls out from somewhere behind me.

I jerk my head up to a the person standing up for me, they must not have heard about my quirk yet.

She's short with green hair, green eyes and freckles. She looks too innocent.

"What's it to you little girl if I put this loser with a villainous quirk in his place?" The leader asks, please don't interfere his quirk is sand.

It allows him to take sand from around him and manipulate it. With it he has nearly suffocated me in a box made of sand, smash me with a sand hand, and has me sink into it like quick sand. And with his lackey they can make it into glass.

"Yah what's it to you?" His lackey says copying the taller of the duo.

" Leave him alone. Also do you know that you just broke two laws? " The younger girl said. Now to elaborate on what she said, she said the first part with her voice dripping venom, not literally, and the second with sweet innocence.

After a moment it clicked in my tormentors head, " Why you little brat! "

A sand hand came up and tried to grab her. What happened next surprised us all. She waited tell it was chose enough to stick an arm out and touch when she jumped into it and she surprised my tormentor, I'm sorry I don't know their names when they're all bullies, so much that he lost control of his sand hand.

She then yawned and stood in a fighting stance. My classmates ran, like the cowards they are, as fast as they could away from the girl.

The girl brushed off her pants and walked towards me, "Bullies like them need to be stopped it's sad that every school has some. Like the other school I has saved a green haired kid."

She reached out her hand to help me up, " I'm Iyumie, nice to meet you. Are you ok? "The now named Iyumie said with a big smile on her face.

I nod, not really believing that someone stood up for me.

" So your quirk, it's some sort of mind control, with voice activation right? "

I was so surprised, someone I've never met just guessed my quirk, and they were still talking to me.

After seeing my reaction she quickly gushed out, " I'm so sorry that I made that assumption about your quirks, and, "

"No, that's my quirk and, yeah it's verbal response... You're still talking to me even though you know my quirk, why?" I asked I had to know, she could be using me for my quirk.

" Look just cause they say that, the whole world could say it, doesn't mean it's true, " She looks right into my eyes, which is hard because she is really short, "don't ever believe them. Your quirk is amazing, no quirk is villainous. Ever. You can do so much good with your quirk! You can stop a robbery before it even happens,well you'd need them to respond but villains love to talk.."

I blink.

"I'm so sorry I'm rumbling on aren't I, I just really love quirks." She smiles as she rubs her neck.

" No it's fine. I'm Hitoshi Shinsou. Maybe we can see each other later? " I ask, okay so maybe I'm a little awkward at this, but I can get better.

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow!" She says as she turns around to start walking away.

Maybe I just found a friend, No stupid me I'm getting my hopes up. She probably forget about me.

* * *

**There she met Shinsou, there will be friendship moments up ahead. Also what did All Might tell her? Also future chapters won't be so fast pace, I just needed to get some back story ya know?**


	3. A new thought

**I'm soooooo sorry for the switch up. I wrote extra to make up for it.**

_Iyumie's Point Of View_

Now I've known Shinsou for about two months and those two months have been amazing. But, once I met him my schedule was pretty messed up, not that it was ever good. My old schedule was this;

Get up at 3am

Train until 7(am duh)

Work until normal school time starts

go to school, actually save people from bullies and stop small robberies of I run into them

Eat a small lunch

Do some city services

Take a nap, usually 10-15 minutes

Work a small shift in a convenience store

Save more people from bullies

Go out and do vigilantism stuff

Have another nap

Repeat

Now here is my new schedule;

Wake up, 3am

Train

Work

Go to schools, to stop bullies

Eat lunch

City services

Nap time

Next work shift

Hang out with Shinsou

Vigilantism

Nap

Repeat

So yeah, this probably doesn't seem like such a problem but without traveling around different schools more crime successfully happen in daylight.

And with crime rise in general, I work more at night and it's taken a toll on me. At least Shinsou hasn't connected the dots yet.

It's been two months since I've been hanging out with him and or outings have been, less...awkward. Well we could hold a conversation about heroes and quirks without one problem. And about cats, another topic and it's awkward. Luckily there are a lot of heroes, quirks, and cats.

At first things seemed forced when it came to Shinsou, but after time he got more comfortable his words and actions seemed more natural.

I was meeting Shinsou for a movie this Saturday, it's Thursday. Actually it's early Friday but you know what I mean right?

I force my self to get up, "Mmmm... Last night hurt."

The villains last night weren't just cannon fodder, they were collecting themselves together and were planning to destroy All Might with materials from someone they called 'Sensei'. And they stabbed me, it hurt a lot. They tried to maim me and managed to get a solid shot at my right hip. I quickly knocked them out, there were three of them, tie them up, and run. If I had a phone I would call the police but, they're expensive and I can't fix an old one to save my life. I have tried, many, many times.

When I got 'home' I grabbed a needle and some thread and started to sew up my wound. After I did that a ripped up an old, small, black shirt and I used it as some sorts of bandages.

I get out of bed to get ready,{read: find clean clothes}. I sleep in an old bus that washed up on the beach and it just so happened to be in a clearing. It was a dump.

The bus was in really good condition, it was probably near a fight. The only damage it had was two out of like twenty three Windows broken, a door that never completely locks all the way, and the front of the bus is fried. You can see the marks.

To fix the windows at first I just covered them to keep the cold out, now I managed to weld it shut with scrap metal and a very dangerous, small, blowtorch. I actually did fix the door though and I was really proud, I bragged to one villain that I could fix a door. The saddest thing was that I'm pretty sure Erasurehead heard it. I was like nine ok! I couldn't do anything with the front of the bus and I didn't care.

I pulled all the seats but one row, that's three seats, out of it to make more space. I turned the last bench into a bed... I slept on it. There was a perfect table that I found so I dragged in and a box that I found as well.

All my clothes that I have, I didn't steal them. Yeesh, I'd think you'd put more faith in me. I either found them around the dump or I spent most of my money on some clothes that are two sizes too big, so I could grow into them. I usually only buy a really big hoodie, 'cuz then I could fix it if it was ruined when fighting and it would still fit. I have been wearing the same hoodie for a year. It now finally fits me after I sewed it up a hundred times.

I get up and do the first three things on my list, but then, a explosion rang out from a block behind me. I flip my hood up so you can't see my face and start running towards the sound.

It was a big attack, and a quirk gone wrong. Most of the nearby buildings had really bad collateral damage. There was already three heroes dealing with the villains, so I rushed to help the rescue heroes.

I run into a crowd near a building which I believe was an apartment complex.

"Somebody help! My child is still in there, you have to save her!" A woman was yelling and crying hysterically. I note who see it's and run into the building which has taken the worst of the attack, part of it was on fire and it looked like it would collapse any second. Unlike most heroes I was small and light, making me perfect for this job.

The building was partially filled with smoke. I looked in all the rooms, "HELP! help me."

It was a little girl's voice. I kicked a door down, "Hey leave her alone!" I yell.

A villain was threatening her with a knife and in his other hand he was holding a piggy bank .

The little girl started sniffling.

"Oooh a new play toy! " the villain said while grinning gleefully. He threw the girl to the side of the room, I hope she's ok.

I grab my dagger out of my boot and I charge him. He ends up putting his hands to the ground, the ground started moving in wave like motions. Must be his quirk. I just jumped up and pushed my self of the wall and kicked him in the face. He fell unconscious, he wasn't even a small time thug. He was only a person that thought he could get some money from a little girl during a villain attack.

"Can I give you a piggy back ride? We can get you to your mom faster."

She nods and hops on my back, I didn't even bend down. Am I really that sort.

We made it down faster than I thought.

"My baby girl!" Her parent said.

"Mommy! The hero saved me!"

I smiled, but then I realized the crowd that has gathered. I look around for the easiest way out. Purple hair, Oh My. Shinsou! He could recognize me, he could be targeted. I jump over some rubble and ran behind a building. I pulled my hood down and walked out into a nearby crowd.

* * *

_Shinsou's Point Of View_

I saw Ghost's eyes, they were bright green and The Ghost is short. I'm sure Iyumie is the Ghost.

I got to school an hour late, luckily villain attacks are normal so no one cares. And school was a drag. The two bullies didn't do it before our after school, but during school they bullied me but all I had to do was open my mouth and they ran.

Though one thought kept me thinking all day;

_Iyumie is The Iyumie, Ghost! _

She told me she might not be able to meet me after school today that just fueled my

Kind of reminds me of the day after we met, I was sure she wouldn't come but I still hoped.

_I looked around I was sure she wouldn't show, that she'd forgotten about me, but I hoped against hope. As I came into the field I looked around I didn't see her. I sighed and looked down._

_"Shinsou!" I heard Iyumie yell._

_I looked up and smiled, "Hey Iyumie. So, where do we want to go?"_

_"Well I know a good cat cafe, it's not too far from here."_

_" I love cat cafes, it's the best idea ever! Cats are amazing and the cafes have good pastries. "_

_So after a long walk and some small awkward conversations until it turned to quirks and hero's, we made it to the cat cafe; Fluffy Tales, Cat Cafe._

_We walked into the quaint little shop. It had green curtains with gold lining, green chairs, Cat toys and cats._

_"Iyumie nice to see you, and who is your little friend?" The man behind the counter asked, obviously seeing how Shinsou is not her 'little' friend._

_"Nice to see you Yuyu. This is Shinsou. Shinsou this is Yuyu."_

_" Watch Iyumie for me okay. "_

_Iyumie groans as Yuyu laughs._

_"What do you two like to order?"_

_" I'll take a strawberry pastry and a small lemonade. " Iyumie ordered._

_"Um... I would like to order a chocolate biscuit please."_

_He nods and a a small grey cat jumped on my lap._

_" Chai Chai, you can't just jump on someone's lap,you have to ask first. "Iyumie scolded the cat_

_'Meow'_

_They both laughed._

_"As you know that one is Chai Chai, the completely black one is Nightfall,the black and white one is Cow, the Orange one is Gingersnap, the white one is Quirky, and this little guy,( a brown cat with a white ear) is Hero."_

* * *

**Oooooh, so what will happen now that Shinsou believes Iyumie is the Ghost?**


	4. Fight against Erasurehead?

**1,026 not as many words as last time but more than 1,000 so I'm over my limitation **

_Aizawa's Point Of View_

This ghost has been a problem for what four(five if you count her first year) years now and has been active decently up until two months ago, when suddenly she became less active. We hope it's just because they have a life to live, but I think something popped up. However all the villains that has a run in with her seem to be traumatised, two even ran into a police office and beg an officer to arrest them to keep them 'safe' from _her_.

I sigh, Nezu had called me again about the first years I was going to homeroom. I hope none of them will be problem children like her.

Many people call my teaching unfair and merciless, but it's better for children for to have their dreams crushed then have them hurt others or themself. And I don't care what people think about me as long as it doesn't interfere with what I have to do.

The Ghost, or as she has calls herself Iyumie,has been a problem child and with my luck will always be one. And one I have to deal with as well.

* * *

_Later that night_

I was dealing with some D-rank villains at the port and it was going as planned -a quick deal with it and leave them to the cops - until they used a dose of drugs that 'upgraded' their quirks temporally. And to make things worse, two of them had mutant type quirks so my quirk didn't work on them.

One of them managed to get a cheap headshot in and I was sure I had a small concussion.

"Oi Erasurehead, do you need some help?" I hear a feminine voice call out with its usual bubbly personality. It was Ghost, did she come late on purpose? She better just be getting here for real.

She jumped right into the battle, the villains just started at her while looking scared. What did she do to scare these villains out of their skin?

She jumped off a pile of creates full of the drugs and punched one on the face. The other tried to run, seriously what did she do, and she just threw a bo-staff and knocked him unconscious.

She turned her attention to the one she punched, " Where did you get these drugs? "

She asked with a light teasing voice, "You wouldn't want to stay with me any longer would you?"

"I, uh, I don't know, the boss, umm, sensei or something sent us to deliver these . All while threatening us." He said, he didn't seem to be lying but why would anyone tell anything to a lowly D-rank.

"And who you were to deliver it to." She said while smiling** *cough* showing him her canines*cough***.

"Don't know a name, just some guy in a mask. There was a code."

" Which was? " said with such a tone that made me realize how she leaves them like that.

" It was _Overhaul,_" Ghost growls and the villain whimpers. Ghost knocks him unconscious and tires both of them up with rope she pulled out of her belt.

I get up and realize that the concussion is not that bad, probably going to bruise tomorrow.

"Erasurehead would you make sure the police find them?" She asked.

I nod and send a signal out without taking my eyes off her.

"You know I have to capture you right?"

She nods slowly, " It's sad, you're one of the heroes I like. And I've never broken the law... Well I got to go. "

She turns and I try to capture her with my scarf. Somehow she dodged, how is she that fast and agile?

She grabs my capture scarf and pulls it towards her, if she can use it to her advantage there's no reason to have it. So I let her pull it towards herself.

She charges me, and uses some close combat martial arts. Or specifically Judo. She moves fast and gracefully, with mastery and strength. After a few tries to immobilize me she switches to Hapkido and pulled out a medium sized bo. It was all I could do to block against these attacks.

She stops and jumps back, " I haven't broke a law ya know, and that was a fun spar. Thanks Erasure! "

The Ghost climbs up an escape ladder and disappears into the night.

A moan emerges from one of the tired up villains, where are the police? Well tonight is gonna cause too much paperwork.

* * *

_The next day_

_Iyumie's Point Of View_

"Shinsou that movie sucked. " I say.

He nods, " Well it did come out before quirks,"

"It was supposed to be a superhero movie, the fight scenes looked fake." I whine.

" Hey I just realized I actually never knew what your quirk is? " He asked.

Makes sense, every time he asked something happened.

"Don't have one, I'm Quirkless... You want to ask me something else,"

He squeaks, and nods as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Iyumie, are you _The _Iyumie. Ghost?" He asks.

" Yeah, I wondered when you were gonna connect the dots, " at his gaping face I said, "What I used my real name. Well I guessed I hid beneath my hood. But the time at the apartment, I'm guessing it was your house our near your house..." I kept mumbling.

" CANYOUTEACHME!" He said really fast.

"What?" He just snapped me out of my mumbling.

"Can you teach me to fight like that! I want to get into UA and I can't right now, not at this level."

" Of course, " I say smiling.

Shinsou just looked surprised that I said yes, alright who thought it was ok to treat Shinsou like this. He is just trying to be a hero.

"Meet me at the Cat Cafe tomorrow, we'll start your training tomorrow. Only eight months until UA entrance exams! " I said way happier than I thought, how am I supposed to teach him, I self taught myself everything I know.

**Ooooh, Shinsou has finally connected the dots of her Vigilante identity. And Iyumie has agreed to train him. **

**Im sorry if the fight scene or the timeline doesn't add up with Canon.**

**~FantastyFanGirl**


	5. Happy Birthday

**I don't have much to say so into the story!**

For the last few months Shinsou has been training hard, there was only one month left before the entrance exams, but for Iyumie's birthday they are taking a break.

_Shinsou's Point Of View_

"You know you could of told me it was your birthday earlier. " I ask, she waited until this morning to tell me.

"It didn't come up, and it's not that important." She said, well she mumbled the last part but i heard her anyway.

"Just let me buy you a small cake, Iyumie I'm not leaving until we celebrate your birthday."

" Fine just keep it small, I don't need a party or a cake, it would just be a burden... "

Her mumbling is so weird. The first time she did it I totally freaked out... It was really weird.

"Can we buy a cake at Fluffy Tails then?"

" I guess that's fine... " Cue the mumbling.

We turned into the ally that takes us to the cafe faster. A portal popped out of nowhere and five villains came out.

" Toshi run! I'll be fine. "

She went and locked one in a headlock, I was shocked.

" Toshi run! " Iyumie yelled snapping me out of it. I turn and ran, when I looked back two were unconscious on the ground but the other three had managed to get a hold on Iyumie.

"Toshi, go to the police. Ask for Erasurehead. Say my name and Ghost. I'll be fine!"

I ran to the nearest police office, ran in. Tears are running down my face.

I spoke really fast, " ineederasureheadiyumieorghostjustgotkiddnaped! "

"Slow down kid, what happened?" The man behind the desk said.

I took a deep breath, " I need Erasurehead, "

"Who," the officer asked.

" Iyumie or Ghost said Erasurehead specifically -"

"Let me call him in and we'll get all the details."

While I was waiting for Erasurehead to show I went to the bathroom to wash my face and calm down. I could've done more take a guy out, run faster, not hesitate when they appeared.

I started crying again.

* * *

I was more calm when Erasurehead and another person came in. In any other situation I would be so happy to meet Erasurehead, he's my favorite pro hero, but not like this.

" I'm Detective Tsukauchi, and he's Erasurehead. What do you know about the

Ghost? " The now named Tsukauchi said.

" Look can we focus on that she was kidnapped! " I didn't really really mean to snap, well I kinda did, why are they not worried about her!?

* * *

_Aizawa's Point Of View_

I liked this kid, though something kept nagging at the back of my head. He seems to be close to her.

" Can you take is to where it happened? " I asked.

He nods, " It's not far, I don't know if anything will be left. They came through a portal. "

He has an eye for detail. All we could find was some blood on the ground. The kid started shaking and his hands curled into a fist.

" I know the feeling, not being able to do more. Not being able to save then, just being powerless. "

He looks shaken

"Can you tell us what happened?" Tsukauchi asked.

" We were going to Fuzzy Tails to celebrate her birthday when a portal popped open and five villains came out. She and put one in a headlock. She told me to run,I should've listened. She yelled at me to run again and I started running but I looked back, two of the villains were on the ground unconscious but she was struggling. She told me to get Erasurehead and I ran all the way there. "

How does he say all that without taking a breath? Author-Chan how can he do that?

**Of all the people to break the fourth wall first, IT'S YOU. WHY! Now don't do that again.**

* * *

_Iyumie's Point Of View_

Getting kidnapped was not fun, at least Toshi is fine... Physically. Mentally? He just watched his only friend get kidnapped by real villains, if that's not traumatizing I don't know what is.

I got thrown into a cell, " OOOF. "

" You ok kid? " A older girl asked me.

I turn around, " Ch-Charm Chan, you've been here the entire time. "

My eyes adjusted to the darkness. Charm Chan is a pro hero, she went missing two months ago. She has black hair with red highlights, pink eyes and her hero costume was a black leotard with a white broken heart. Over it she wears a white hoodie with a black heart.

"The one and only, what did you do to end up down here kid?" Charm Chan said.

" I'm not that young, I'm just short. I turned thirteen today. "

"Still not helping yourself kid."

I pouted, and she laughed. Well at least I didn't end up with some other pro hero. I stood up. Bit hard with my hands cuffed behind my back. Cuffed with quirk suppressant cuffs. I start pacing. I go by the door Charm Chan says, " Electric, shock wattage large enough to knock you unconscious, kill you if you touch it long enough.

A while passed, it could've been a few hours or maybe a day, or possibly a few minutes. A shuffle of feet, I go on high alert.

"Ahh, I caught the Ghost. You were a pesky thing." A new voice said, it sounded childish but older. It couldn't be. I held my head high.

" Shigaraki I thought I told you no. " I said, I can't let him hurt Charm Chan.

"Oh well, you could've been happy. A valuable asset, we could've taught the people that wronged you a lesson." Shigaraki said it liked he ment it, and it hurt.

"You done with your little monologue now?" I ask while pretending to yawn. Why of all the people to be kidnapped from its him.

" Why you little, " He yelled. He stuck his hand through the bars, how? Why does he have rubber four fingered gloves!

He grabs my shoulder and pulls me to the electric bars. I grit my teeth. Charm Chan looks horrified and Shigaraki doesn't look much better.

* * *

**I felt like a bad person writing that, and in the distance there is Aizawa saying I am a bad person. Thanks a lot. So why do Shigaraki and Iyumie seem to know eachother? Well you'll have to wait for quite a while. Next chapter will probably follow Shinsou and see how he has been feeling and see his family life.**


	6. Torture Time!

**こんにちは, is hello in japanese. Here is the chapter, sorry for the delay. I had to be social, I think my parents think I'm a psychopath. QwQ**

Warning_ neglecting/abusing parents, suffer any of these things seek help so your life can get better._

* * *

_Shinsou's POV_

I walked home, why me? What did I do to offend the universe? Or is there just some random person saying "YOU MUST SUFFER EVERYTHING!" Why?

**Stop guilt tripping me... Dang it I broke the fourth wall. Shinsou prepare for hell. Anyway I need duck tape.**

I came all the way home without realizing it, gosh dang it. A new batch of tears falls down my face. I'm not sure how long I stood there, it was long enough however for my parents to deem that it's too late, so they went to bed.

I quietly slipped through the house as if I was just a shell of who I used to be. And I guess I was, Iyumie was the only good thing in my life. She was the only person who cared. She was my hero, she helped new when no one else did.

I grabbed a small bowl of Soba, my mind was still on Iyumie. Eventually I got myself to move and go to bed.

* * *

I woke up, "Wake up brat! Today is the last day of your pitiful school." That's my mom, you can see how mean she is however she is much better than my dad who abused me physically.

I went to school but I wasn't really there, somehow everyone managed to tell I wouldn't take anything today. I failed all the assignments, how can the world keep moving while I'm breaking.

* * *

_Iyumie's POV_

I sigh, "I guess he hasn't changed much." I lightly chuckle which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"You're really The Ghost?"

" Yeah, " I go into another coughing fit, " I guess the electric door caused more damage than I thought... I'll be good I just need some sleep... "

I fall down towards the floor into a restless sleep. Charm Chan most have caught me because I never felt the impact of the floor.

* * *

_"Quirkless waste of a space! "_

_"Quirkless loser!"_

_" Useless! "_

_" You will never be a hero! "_

_" Why do you even try? "_

_"Dreams are good just make them realistic. Be a cop, they help people,"_

_Faces of all the people who pushed me away because I was quirkless, swirled around my head._

_"Stop! Don't do it, it won't solve anything. I know... I tried."_

_I told Shinsou once, "I just want to save people, but people don't want someone different to save them."_

_His reply made my day, " What does it matter, a life saved is another smile, another future."_

_Only two people believed in me and ones a villain, that doesn't help the fact that the world hates me._

"Ghost. Hey Ghost! GHOST! "

I sat up, and started being heavily.

"Ok your fine,"

" How long was I out? "

" I'm going to guess about all night. " Charm Chan said while smiling sadly.

We rested in a temporary silence, footsteps were coming closer. I'll handle it what ever happens.

It was a thug, "Boss wants you?"

I could feel his eyes on me, why do I have to be so short!

I hold out my hands, which are cuffed together, probably in quirk suppression cuffs.

"Lead the way big guy!" I shuffled because for some reason they cuffed my feet together and they didn't cuff Charm Chan's.

He had to stop and wait for me multiple times, I already have to walk twice as fast to keep up add the cuffs and I might as well be going back wards for as fast as I was going.

He stopped for the thousandth time and waited for me catch up, than he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and started jogging.

"You know you could've just taken my cuffs off so you didn't have to do as much work."

He didn't say anything but I felt him shake, I was aggravating him, time to build up on that.

" I think the service of this hotel is horrible 1-star. Maybe to make it rise you could smile more that would help. Hey what is your name, you should tell me it's just manners that I should know who is escorting me to my room. "

"Shut Up!" He hissed loud enough for me to hear, score!

" If you won't tell me a Name I'll just call you Mr Frown. 'cuz that's all you do. So Mr Frown where we going? "

He stopped, aww I wanted to keep going, he pulled me in, chained me to the wall, and walked out the door.

I breathed in.

1

2

3

The door opened and in walked Shigaraki, " Last chance, join us. "

"I told you no the first time you asked and it will never change."

You could practically see how this made him feel, sad, upset, angry, deceived.

"We will start the interrogation, just keep her alive. "

A trio of thugs walked in. One looked calm and serious and the other two looked like they wanted to kill me. Wait one of them is who I labeled as Mr Frown. Great I aggravated someone who has control over if I get hurt our not. Oh and Shigaraki left.

The serious one said, "Tell us all you know about All Might, a little bird told us you have high analysis skills."

" What do you not know about him? He is the number 1 hero and symbol of peace. His catch phrase is ' _I Am Here! _'. He loves America, his outfit it's based on America's flag, and he names his power moves after places in America. "

"His quirk you brat!" Mr Frown hissed, is his tongue is like a snake's, probably with his quirk.

"All you had to do was ask, most likely

Super speed,

Super strength,

Super stamina,

Super durability,

Always smiling... Could that be a quirk, that would be a super helpful quirk when saving people."

Who knew my mumbling habits would help. The other dude who looked like he wanted to kill me turned his arm into a sword and slashed my chest. It hurt but nothing I couldn't handle.

I slowed my breathing down so I wouldn't loose as much blood.

"Hebi, give her a small dose, we'll check her tomorrow."

Mr Frown gave me a smile ruining hid name, instead of teeth he had fangs. Dang it, most like they are poisonous. Probably not lethal.

* * *

**The next update will be soon, see ya then!**


	7. Entrance Exams

_Shinsou's POV_

A month passed, it was time for the entrance exams. I shouldn't even try, how could I become a hero when I can't even save my only friend.

Without thinking my body shuffles its way to UA High. I was so lost in thought I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't, I wasn't, I," I rambled on, great now I don't even have the opportunity to make friends if I can't talk.

" No worry Porcupine! " She had pink skin and pink hair, her eyes are the... Dang it don't hate me, the eye-catching part. They were black with yellow pupils, and are those horns sticking out of her hair?

"See ya later I have some robots to destroy!"

She took off, leaving me thinking, WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Wait for me, I'm going to be late!

I hurry in and sit down for the written part of the test. I'm guessing you don't want to hear about how I had to take a three hour test, do you?

Well eventually we got herded into a large room, who am I kidding ask of UA 's rooms are large.

"Can I get a YEAH!" Present Mic yells.

Silence, dead silence.

He then goes on to explain how the exam works, which is stupid because everyone googled up, "What is UA 's practical entrance exam?" And robots come up.

" You with the plain green hair, your muttering is rude and disrespectful if you're not going to be respectful you don't deserve to be here. "

That brought me back into reality, green hair, muttering, I look up hopeful. Nope just a... a kid who looks like a boy version of Iyumie. I mean he even had freckles and was short! Siblings? Maybe I mean, she didn't bring up her birthday till the day of.

I then again got pushed out the door into the crowd. I ended up in the correct area eventually.

"GO!" Mic screams, why does he screen so much. Anyway I ran as soon as he says go. I hear him say something but I'm not really listening.

I pull out the bow staff, it took a lot of work petitioning it with a broken computer. The bow staff is the weapon I'm best at, I've learn a lot even nun-chucks, but I'm nowhere near her level of precision.

I destroy another robot, I didn't tell you I had already destroyed 20 robots. Now I'm at 43 points. It goes on like this for a while, every so often I have to save someone for some stupid reason or what not.

The ground started shaking and I scale a building as fast as I can, a giant robot was rising from the ground, the zero pointer. How do we ignore that?

"Wah, help I can't move!"

Wha... I slide down the building, and run towards the robot. It was the pink girl. She seemed to be as stuck on a purple orb, she looked like she was leaking something from her hands. Must be her quirk, whatever she was trying to do wasn't working, in fact she just seemed to be getting more stuck. Now to make it worse she was in the zero pointers way.

I knew I wouldn't be able to remove the purple orb so I charged the zero pointer. It moved faster than I tho ight it would. It tried to punch me, I dodged and jumped on it's arm and ran up. By this point it stood up again and I was above all the real scale buildings.

I climbed up to the neck, I started whacking in between its plates. The outside layer popped off and I pulled all the cords out. The zero pointer stopped, and did something horrifying.

It fell backwards, trying to not die I was partially just jumping off the robot. Really I was just planning on the robot slanting enough to catch me, and it work. To cushion the landing I tucked and rolled. I felt the impact of the floor after that my conscious was falling away.

"TIMES UP!" Does he not notice what's going on?

"Hey! Is he ok?!" Is that pink girl?

" He'll be fine dear, eat up. " A old lady? That's what it sounds like.

I felt myself getting moved, but then my adrenaline wore off and I slipped away.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, my ribs are rapped up. Please say they aren't broken. That would be terrible.

I look around, no to nice to be a hospital.

OHMYGOODNESSTHEENTRANCEEXAM!

I must be at the schools nurse, I look around, the only other kid there has both of his legs and one arm rapped up, what did he do.

The nurse and probably the person I heard earlier noticed I was awake, "That was very stupid young man, you didn't have any energy left I couldn't use my quirk."

" She needed help. " I muttered, she must have heard me because she smiled.

"You two don't need to worry about anything, we already called your parents and you two can head home soon."

"Is she alright?" We both exclaimed at the same time, he ended up saving a girl too, random.

"They are both fine, it's your own health you two need to take care of."

The nurse comes up to me and kisses me on the head, to say I was surprised would be the understatement of the year, but I couldn't really do anything against it. Though my ribs feel better.

"Shinsou you may go home, don't put to much strain on it."

I hoped up and head to the bus stop. My parents are going to kill me, hopefully not literally. Please just be mom at home.

I opened the door and quietly slipped to my room to rest I knew I was going to need it.

* * *

Nezu was supposed to be watching the entrance exams but instead he was watching his colleagues picking favorites. It wasn't just a pro hero, it was All Might and Erasurehead.

All Might was watching a green haired kid and Erasurehead was watching a purple haired kid with eyebags to rival his own. Both kids destroyed the zero pointer, well Midoriya, or the green haired kid, really destroyed it while Shinsou, or the people haired teen, shut it down. Both teens did it to save a fellow trainee instead of getting points. A thought went through his head, how did Shinsou get more points when Midoriya has such a flashy, powerful quirk?

* * *

**soooooo this is a filler chapter mostly, next chapter will be out next week**


	8. Acceptance letter

_Iyumie's POV_

I was doing good, I wasn't dead and they didn't know what they want to know. On the other hand, I have been stabbed, poisoned, burned, kicked, sliced with swords, and a few other things that would probably have you cringe if you didn't already.

I got to talk with Charm-Chan and she's chill, to be honest I like heroes a lot more when they aren't trying to capture or kill me *cough* Endeavor *cough*.

However most of my time with Charm-Chan is her mother henning me. She keeps making me sleep, after this my sleep is gonna be thrown off again.

I sit up, and lean against the wall. I keep my hood on though it's not doing anything besides sticking to my face with dried blood and sweat.

"Iyumie you lay down right now. You still have a high fever." Charm-Chan said, you could feel hear concern and it felt weird. It used to just be you and you only, well until Shinsou came along. I hope he feels ok.

* * *

**Hello this scene might be triggering or you just don't like abuse you may skip ahead. If you do read this I'm sorry if you find it lacking, I usually have a lighter kind of story. Soooooo sorry if it seems off.**

_Shinsou's POV_

I slipped into my room quickly, my breathing as silent as humanly possible. There was a large shadow in my room, but stupid me being tired, I ran into it.

"UA, you tried to enter a hero school! And you got hurt and put others in danger with your villainous quirk!"

I flinch, it hurts. Why is my dad like this. I stay silent, saying something might make it worse.

"Answer me you poor excuse of a child!" He slapped me, I stood my ground waiting for the beating to be over.

"You will tell the school you want nothing to do with them, you a villain in a hero school!" He scoffed .

I nod slowly and close my eyes. I don't really know what happens next but I felt a lot of pain on my ribs, that were still sore from earlier. I gasp and I go flying into the wall, tears fill my eyes.

_Why me?_

_Why?_

_Does no one care?_

_Iyumie did, but she's gone._

I hear my dad walk to his room. I'm not sure how long I stayed there, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood and sweat.

* * *

**Scene over, if you skipped the abuse scene.**

The next morning I woke up early, it hurt to move but it was bearable. I had a quick shower, the cool water calming more down and washing my wounds.

After that I replied the bandages, not as good as the nurse, and I got ready for the day.

I grabbed an apple and slipped out the door, no need to let my parents know I am still alive. I started to walk not noticing anything, soon enough I came to the beach. Huh, I thought it was a dump. I guess someone cleaned it. That's really good, I had some good memories there, from before my quirk.

I stared out into the rising sun. The raves lapping onto the sand, the small whistle if the wind, it's peaceful. Too peaceful, something is going to go down.

After a few minutes I heard the steps of someone coming, it was fast and hitting hard so I'm guessing whoever it is was running.

"Uh, I didn't expect someone else to be up this early," A timid voice said.

I turn around.

" It's y-you from the n-nurses, " he smiled, he looks like Iyumie.

"Yeah... What did you do to get banged up so badly, if you don't mind me asking."

" Well, uhh, I destroyed the zero pointer and I fell, " his voiced dropped at his statement when he said he fell,but then looked up and smiled.

"W-what about you, y-you were banged up as well," Man his smile is like Iyumie's and it's bright and contagious.

"I uh, broke the wiring for the zero pointer and I might have fallen down the height equivalent to a building," I answer sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

After a moment of awkward silence the green haired kid spoke up.

"I'm Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya. And you are?"

"I'm Hitoshi Shinsou, do you know who cleaned this beach? It used to be a dump,"

"Ah, that was, um, it was, me?" He managed to squeak out, it sounded like a question though.

A long story short, I got his phone number. He was also aiming for the top, and I won't go easy on him.

* * *

A week passed, no news on Iyumie. However I managed to grab my acceptance, or my rejection, letter before my parents.

I went to my room, hopefully they won't hear me. I opened the envelope and a grey disc fell out.

A project of All Might popped up from it.

_Hello, I am here as a projection._

_Young Shinsou, you might be wondering why I am in UA 's acceptance letter. Well I am going to be teaching at UA this coming year._

_You passed the written exam with flying colors, now for the practical exam you got..._

_43 points. _

That's it I can't go, I didn't score enough points.

_But how can we deny such nobel actions, what kind of hero school would we be if we didn't let helping people support you with rescue points._

_You earned 38 rescue points!_

_Young Shinsou, this is your Hero Academia!_

This is it, my hero story starts now. No one will be treated different because of their quirk ever again. And I'll start by saying Iyumie!

* * *

**I'm sorry to say that I am lazy so I wrote the letter from memory and imagination. That's why it's different. See ya later!**


	9. Quirk Assessment

**Just saying before we start I'm replacing a little grape pervert (I won't say his name!) With Shinsou ok.**

_Shinsou's POV_

It was the first day of UA, and I was currently on the train to school. Would it be to much to hope that maybe Midoriya would be on this twin, or better yet I would find Iyumie smiling? I think not...

"Hey Shinsou! Sweet we go on the same train, do you know what class you are in?" Midoriya rambles on.

" Yeah I'm in 1A, what about you? " I ask quietly, how does he have so much energy in the morning?

"Me too, that's so cool," he continues to mumble on. I think he might be a friend, I mean he wasn't rude when he learned about my quirk, maybe.

* * *

Soon enough we got to UA, even after being here before this seems more real, less like a dream.

We, being me and Izuku, came to the classroom, with Izuku, being the kind soul he is, walked in first.

I was so zoned out, I don't think I got enough sleep, who am I kidding? I always had insomnia it just got worse after she got kidnapped. I just sat down in my seat and stared ahead focusing on, nothing.

I woke up enough when I noticed all the noise stopped, the whispers, the giggles, the explosions, the greetings, the room was silent.

"It took you guys 8 seconds to quiet down,rational students would understand that," A hobo, that's what he looked like. He had long black hair, black we eyes, had stubble, and was in a yellow sleeping bag.

He pulled out some gym clothes, " Go change into your gym clothes and meet me on the field. Don't be late, if you are late don't come at all, "

Erasurehead... He teaches at UA? Well I'm not getting kicked out before we start.

I rush to the changing room, change, and jog to the field.

"Wha! A Quirk Assessment Test!" Everyone but me yelled, I don't have the energy or will to shout, I'm going to die.

A brown haired girl, who was standing by Midoriya, says, "What about orientation? We're going to miss it!"

Me? I didn't think it was so important, and I didn't want to listen to an hour long speech about the school.

"If you're going to make it big league you don't have time for pointless ceremonies,"

The whole class, yep you're right, except me, did a weird little "Huh?" together. Is there a script I didn't get?

"Here at UA we aren't tethered to tradition, that means I get to teach my class as I see fit."

Everyone went googly eyes at him, seriously is this some cliche moments in an anime show?

"You have been taking standardized tests all your love, but you never got to use your quirks during physical exams before,"

He takes a breath, " The country is still pretending we are all equal, by not letting those with the most power excel, it's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn. Bakugou, you got the highest score on the entrance exams. How far could you through a ball in middle school?"

A blond haired boy was smirking, " 66 meters I think, " he said, I know his type. He is a bully.

"Alright, try it again, this time with your quirk. Anything goes as long as you stay in the circle,"

I am really tired...

"DIE!"

I'm up! I'm up! I see a ball go flying, making multiple rings of smoke.

"All of you need to know your maxim capability," Aizawa spoke and held up the phone that was tracking the ball, 705.2 meters, "It's the most rational way to figure out your potential as a pro hero,"

A whole bunch of people were commenting, I wanted to die when Pinky said it sounded like fun. Did you not just hear our teachers speech!

"So this looks fun huh, you have three years to become a hero, do you think it'll be all fun and games? Tsk , idiots."

He turned his back to us, but I saw his smile. I'm going to die.

"Today you will compete in 8 physical tests, who ever comes in last has no potential, and will be expelled."

Everyone looked scared, well except for a kid with half red, and half white hair, he looked board, me? I was freaking out, I didn't have a quirk that would help me and I am not going home!

The girl, who pointed out that we would miss orientation shouted out, "That isn't fair! We just got here, even if it wasn't our first day!" Please don't make this worse.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Villains? The whole world is full of unfairness, a heroes job is to combat that unfairness, if you want to be a pro you have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond: Plus Ultra style! Show me it's no mistake that you're here!"

I have to pass, I need to, for Iyumie!

50m run:

I did good, running with Iyumie must have helped. I swear that girl never got tired. I was up against a kid with spiky, red hair. And I beat him!

Grip strength:

I got 59.2, not bad I did better than Midoriya.

Standing long jump:

I didn't do to bad, not my strongest point or best jump though.

Repeated side steps:

I did average, no-one was very good at this. Stupid I saw many ways people's quirks could've helped them, and I bet Iyumie would see a way for everyone to improve and use their quirks to the limit.

Ball throw:

I got 68.3m, better than my middle school sore.

Distance run:

I got second, behind this girl who could make anything. She made a scooter and didn't run at all.

Sit ups: I actually won, I didn't think i could do it. I got into like two hundreds or something, wow, what if Iyumie was here? She would beat us, wipe our faces in the dirt, and then help us up and help us improve.

Toe touches:

I got the highest score, doing yoga and stretching with Iyumie really helped.

The lesser board is as shown below:

_Momo Yaoyarozu_

_Shouto Todoroki_

_Katsuki Bakugou_

_Tenya Iida_

_Fumikage Tokoyami_

_Mezo Shoji_

_Mashirao Ojiro_

_Eijiro Kirishima_

_Mina Ashido_

_Ochaco Uraraka_

_Koji Koda_

_Rikido Sato_

_Tsuyu Asui_

_Yuga Aoyama_

_Hitoshi Shinsou_

_Hanta Sero_

_Denki Kaminari_

_Kyoka Jiro_

_Toru Hagakure_

_Izuku Midoriya_

I'm not last! I'm 15, so there's room for improvement, no worries. I'm coming to save you Iyumie!

**Well here ya go!**


	10. Training shorts

**I've decided to give you guys the highlights and lowlights of Shinsou's training with Iyumie. Enjoy!**

_Shinsou's POV_

I was ready to train, I was waiting at the cat cafe for her.

"Hey Shinsou! You ready?" She asked, a smile on her features.

I nod, yesterday she told me to come in workout clothes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty. I was wearing a faded All Might t-shirt, long black sweatpants, and some blue tennis shoes, I think that's all.

Iyumie looked like she was going to move a mountain single handedly, with all the work I need she might as well move that mountain.

She signaled for me to follow her, going around the corner and into an alleyway. She then climbed the fence and hopped on over, alright first task, climb the fence. I tried, fell on my butt, tried again, landed on my face this time.

"You aren't using your feet to push you up, you're just using your hands, try again," She said it seriously, has she trained someone else before?

* * *

"Another lap and then we'll be done for today, " Iyumie called out over her shoulder. We are running around the block which is, weirdly, one mile.

"Iyumie*Pant* that's *Pant*another *Pant* mile, and I *Pant* can't *Pant* breath," I say, hoping she hears me.

"You have enough air to talk, keep running,"

I try, I really do, but my knees collapse, my eyes close slowly.

XxX

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Toshi, I was, stupid, I should've listened, I could've -"

I hold up my hand, would the world stop spinning, thank you.

"I'm fine, just where are we?" I felt stupid, I guess that's why people have breaks.

" We are currently where you passed out, you are heavy, "

I snort, " The mysterious vigilante who can take down villains three times her size can't drag a kid, about a year older than her, "

I get hit on the head, "Ow! That hurts you know,"

" Don't care, well we should get going, bye! " She starts jogging away, how, I passed out from running and she's still at it.

* * *

Right now I was stretching with Iyumie, basically her doing these amazing stretches and me doing, what looks like child play.

I fall on my face, "Oof,"

Iyumie laughs, her laugh is really pre- nice, yep that's it.

" I just fell on my face, and you're laughing. I'm offended, " I say while trying to keep a bratty looking face, it probably looks more like a pout.

"Well than, I guess you need to do another lap?" Her face stoic, please be a joke!

I nod my head no quickly, and she laughs some more.

* * *

"Hey, Iyumie have you trained someone else before?"

"Nope," she jumps on my back, " Which is why, you keep over working yourself. "

That was quick, I could've asked that weeks ago.

"That's not going to do anything, you're really light Iyumie," I say.

" Oh really not going to do much? I could find a few areas that I could kick that would make you unable to move, "

* * *

I climb over the fence, no problem. I duck avoiding a punch to my face.

"You know attacking your friend isn't very nice," I continue to block the ever ongoing array of punches and kicks, sometimes getting an elbow or knee.

"You asked for me to do it," A kick to the back of my knee, I tuned my stance so it hit my front knee, which is less likely to provide an opening.

"Yeah, to TRAIN me not kill me!" I go in to punch her, instead of blocking she grabs my fist and throws me over her shoulder.


	11. Battle training!

** I am sorry this didn't come out sooner.**

_Shinsou's POV_

Ok so turns out no-one was going to be expelled, Midoriya's face was priceless. Then we got ushered inside and we had to read quirk usage laws. It was a shorter day because teachers have meetings after school.

* * *

I trudged towards the front gate.

"Shinsou wait! Can I walk with you?" It is Midoriya.

"Uhh sure, I guess, you come this way anyway," Wow, my social skills are non-existent.

We in silence, just deep in thought.

Izuku stops, " Ahh, hey there Iida, "

"How's the broken finger doing," The blue haired boy said , wait isn't this the kid who called Izuku out... And one of my classmates?

"It's doing fine thanks to Recovery Girl," The only reason UA can have such a risky entrance exam, Recovery Girl.

The blue haired boy starts talking about school, so I walk ahead. I've learned my lesson, I shouldn't make friends.

* * *

Day 2 of UA High. It has its normal classes like English and what not, then lunch, I grab some lunch and go sit in the corner. Midoriya sits with infinity girl and blue haired boy. After lunch is what everyone waits for, hero basic training.

"I Am Here! Coming through the door like a hero!"

That's All Might barging in yelling, I'm to tired. A whole bunch of comments fly around.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High, think of it as hero-ing 101. What it means to be a pro. Let's get into it!"

He pulls out a note card, "Today's lesson will pull no punches, battle training!"

He does a pause from dramatics, "One of the keys to be a hero is looking good!"

Is he for real? Back on track a wall panel slides out with cases, most likely our hero costumes.

"Get yourself suited up and meet me at training ground Beta!"

Totally called it.

My suit is simple and not flashy, in honor of Erasurehead and Iyumie. It's a black track suit with violet highlights. I have black fingerless gloves with small silver gauntlets, and a twist on Erasurehead's scarf. I have two smaller ones on my wrists, mostly used for mobility and dragging my opponents closer or farther away. Violet combat boots, that I love, shin braces. Might seem weird but Iyumie has beaten me a lot because of a sweeping kick. A silver utility belt full of useful little bombs and what not, I need to be prepared for everything. And my favorite, a silver gas mask that doesn't disrupt my quirk, it took so long just to find out how they would need to bold than actually building it.

"They say clothes make the pros, and behold you are the proof!"

Is this all a joke to him?

"It is true must villain fights you see on the news are outdoors but the most deadly villains plot inside, think about it, underground lairs, secret bases, illegal work, truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows,"

"But remember now your but just punching robots you're fighting actual people!"

I smile as All Might gets bombarded by questions, some good and some just dumb. Real people huh, I have just as much of a chance as anybody else.

"The scenario is this: The villains are hiding a bomb somewhere inside the building, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that they must either capture them or recover the bomb, the villains win if they protect their load or capture the heroes,"

Out of nowhere All pulled held a box, "Time is limited, we will choose teams by lots,"

Some more arguments happened but I was planning. Here are the teams:

Ojiro and Kaminari

Kouda and Tokoyami

Iida and Bakugou

Ashido and me

Sero and Aoyama

Shouji and Jirou

Satou and Yaoyorozu

Midoriya and Ochaco

Todoroki and Kirishima

Kagakure and Asui

* * *

My match is me and Pinky as the villains against Ojiro and Kaminari as the heroes. This is when they learn about my quirk, when I get bullied again.

"We put the bomb at the top floor so it takes time for them to get to it right?" Pinky was asking.

" No we would put it on the second highest floor, we never know if they could somehow scale the building and go to the top floor, "

"That makes sense, well than what's our plan of action?"

" Most likely they are coming in and searching bottom to the top, but as you proved earlier, they would be rushing to the top where that think it is and will probably split up. Next problem is their quirks, from what I've seen electric boy can't control his aim, so we take out him first and quickly, if I take him out and than go defend the bomb can either catch tail boy or slow him down? "

"I can do that porcupine!"

"One more thing," I whisper it in her ear. She nods vigorously.

" Heroes win! Next team to your stations! " One chance to show them what I'm made of.

As planned the bomb was placed in position. I slip away from the bomb and to the first floor of the building, in one of the rooms, I'm not sure which one I'll get but I'll take them out either way.

"Heroes have entered!"

" In position? " Pinky asked over the ear bud communicator.

"Yeah,"

Not soon after, someone comes in the room and closes the door. Mistake 1.

"What is an idiot like you doing in the hero course? I bet your only here because other people are barely under you," I say just loud enough for him to hear.

"Why you! I-"

"Stand still," I go over and wrap him up in the capture tape and take off running. I feel guilty, I'll apologise after.

"Kaminari has been captured!" Was announced over the intercom.

" Pinky where's your location? "

" ... Third floor middle staircase, I can't beat him! "

I go running up another floor and under where they are fighting, I take out a Silver flask and spray they ceiling with it. The ceiling quickly burns and tail man falls through, Mina jumps after him and grabs his tail.

"Hey you dirty cheater, I bet you can't even do martial arts correctly!"

" I am no-"

"Stand up and steady still ," I grab my capture tape, " Pinky don't touch him, "

I quickly wrap him up.

"Villains have won!"

**Soon something very exciting will happen!**

**FantastyFanGirl out**


	12. Found

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, for the problem,**** wrote an extra 500 words, you are welcome. Anyway enjoy~**

Shinsou's_ POV_

I go over and untie tail man, breaking him from my quirk.

"Hey, I'm s-"

"Don't talk to me. Can't even do anything without cheating," He said, well he mumbled the last part, I heard it though.

Pinky was untying electric boy, I bet that went better, she probably didn't get called a cheater.

I walk out of the mock building, feeling their stares on my back, I could feel the tension in the air.

"And who was the MVP of this round?" All Might asked, completely oblivious.

A girl with a black ponytail answer, "That would be Shinsou, he made a plan that included his teammate, followed the plan, helped his teammate, played offense to get the upper hand, and used what was available to gain a win for the villains,"

There's the word.

Villain.

"That is correct," All Might said looking surprised at what she said, why though what she said is correct, "One question, why did you guys put the bomb on the fourth floor and not the fifth?"

" I surprised you don't know why. If the person trying to get in can scale the building or fly what's stopping them from going to the top first, also I bet everyone expects to find the bomb at the top, therefore giving the rest of the building a less thorough search. Meaning that if you hid the bomb well enough they wouldn't find it even if they looked right at it. I expected you to know that, "

I don't know why I called out All Might, I don't have something against him personally, I guess I am upset. At All Might, at tail man, at the world, but mostly at the fact that Iyumie is gone. My first friend, kidnapped.

I push past the crowd and sit on the back bench. Midoriya is up next against the boy who called him out and the loud obnoxious blond. And he's working with infinity girl.

They destroyed the building, we had to move to a new one. Midoriya did win, but at the cost of some nasty injuries.

I watched the rest of the matches, they were all the same, heroes won. One memorable one was when a kid froze the whole building, that might be a problem in real life, what if that set the bomb off.

* * *

A few weeks pass, almost a month has passed. Nearly everyone avoids me, tail man and electro boy probably spread the news of my quirk. Pinky and Midoriya talk to me sometimes, but they made other friends. Academic classes have mostly gone by smoothly, besides English class. Iyumie helped me a lot when it came to English, it just didn't come easy to me unlike reading or math. Why does English have to be so hard?

To make matters worse Iyumie has been gone almost two months, normally it wouldn't be a problem to be by myself but Iyumie and I were pretty much inseparable besides school. I just miss her, she helped me, she saved me, and I can't return the favor. When I become a hero I won't let anyone else go through what I went through or what happened to Iyumie.

Midoriya and Iyumie are really similar, and not just how they look, but how they act too. Like whenever they are embarrassed or flustered they rub the back of their neck and look away slightly. Or when they mumble, only Midoriya mumbles slower and clearer, I can actually understand him. Iyumie mumbles so fast and gives out so much information it's almost scary.

I faded to the back of the class, left out, by myself, I haven't been physically bullied yet. I do still get called names, a villain, not worthy of being in the hero course, I've heard it all.

Villain.

I'm not a villain!

* * *

Aizawa sighed, pinching the brink of his nose. They had gotten no leads on Iyumie's case, and the kid who told them about her kidnapping, Shinsou, was in his class. He was doing fine academically, socially he isn't doing well. He was probably getting bullied because of his quirk, brain washing, it's a miracle that he passed the entrance exam. If his own experience showed anything it's that kids are ruthless and being bullied wears down on your self-esteem until you break into pieces. It's amazing how he's still together, it seems like he is close to Iyumie. He checks in on the case every Saturday, it used to be daily but no news came. He's smart, he knew not to say he knew me from before class. And if looking back on his school records it seems he was 'often starting fights' that doesn't seem like him.

His phone starts ringing, "Yes this is Erasurehead,"

Someone on the other side said something, "I'll be right there Nighteye, "

The caller says something else and hangs up. Aizawa leaves his apartment, swiftly climbing over buildings, jumping over roads, soon he came to Nighteye's agency. He got a few odd glances but he had access to the building so he was left alone. Soon he came to a special meeting room, the walls are to thick for anyone to listen in from the other side. Perfect for planning surprise attacks.

"Glad to see you Erasurehead, we need you because you are the only hero that came on contract with you," A sidekick said, ushering the pro in.

Many heroes were around the hero, All Might wasn't able to be there but Endeavor was. With his signature scowl, he didn't understand why it was his problem the little girl was kidnapped, she is a criminal.

"We got a very large lead not only about the Ghost case but also about the missing hero case. We know that a while back Charm Chan disappeared, we found a rumor going on in the the underworld from some spies that a organization called the league of villains have captured Charm Chan, and there have been whispers of a Ghost in their lair. From recent searches we have found the places that we believe are bases for the league, " Nighteye said.

"So a rescue raid basically," Rock Lock summed up.

"Indeed, here are the locations. Split up and go," Nighteye said.

They left for their assigned locations, Aizawa's was an abandoned warehouse near the edge of town. A fight broke out as soon as the door broke down, this was the real deal. Erasurehead snuck by the fight, he knew the heroes could handle the fight. His mission was to save The Ghost, Charm Chan, and any other prisoners. Every so often he would run into a panicked looking villain, they were knocked out quick. The cells were empty, soon he came to a room. He opened the door, on the other side was the most gruesome sight he has ever seen. A girl that looked even younger than his students was chained to the wall, covered in what he could only guess could be her own blood. Covered in blood and had some bad wounds, it looked like she had a few broken bones, probably hasn't eaten in a while.

Erasurehead went over and broke the chains, feeling for a pulse, it was there. Weak, nearly dead, but there ask the same. He carefully picked her up, she needs medical attention, Now!

She smiled slightly, "Erasurehead," She said weakly. If this was a different situation he would be surprised that she knew him but she needed help.

He moved through the halls as quickly as he could without hurting her, one wrong move and she could die. He didn't run into one person, he made it out into the sun, " She needs medical attention! " he called out to the paramedics who were nearby.

Who did this to children? It's evil.

He goes back into the building, there is still one more row of cells. Hopefully there isn't anyone else in that condition.

"Erasurehead! I'm in here," Charm Chan called out, she was in much better shape. He quickly turned the electric gate off and opened the door.

"Did you find Iyumie already?" She asked hopefully, she didn't want to imagine what happened to her this time. Last time she couldn't move for about a week.

"Only a little girl, who was in critical condition-" he started.

" That's Iyumie, is she ok? It's my fault, I couldn't help her, " Charm Chan interrupted Erasurehead.

" Take her to the hospital! Call Recovery Girl! " A voice called out, a sketcher passed by then into an ambulance.

"Is she really The Ghost?" Aizawa asks. Charm Chan nods yes.

"She's so young, younger than my students. This isn't right, I thought she would at least be a teen or short adult. Not a kid," He said to himself as Charm Chan is ushered to the paramedics.

**I thought about ending it right when he found her but I'm not that mean. Fun stuff is coming. I wanted to kill someone when writing the begining, I love Shinsou as a character so it hurt.**

**~FantastyFanGirl **


	13. Happy reunion, and some Dadzawa

**Here is the next chapter, if there are any typos I'm sorry. My autocorrect has been going haywire lately.**

Iyumie's_ POV_

I hear a beeping sound, and I feel really cold. I blink a few times never truly seeing anything, ah how long have a been out? I try to sit up, but something is keeping me down. I rip them apart, sit up and stand up on staggering legs.

Charm Chan, is she ok? I open the door and start running, which probably isn't the smartest idea because I can barely see what's ahead of me.

"Charm Chan! Are you ok?!" I start yelling , repeating that over and over.

I stop yelling, my voice horse, and take a deep breath. Never stopped running, my instincts have kept me alive this long, can't be that bad.

I run into something large, "Ugh, The Ghost!" I fall onto the floor, and breathing deeply I roll under the person's legs. That can't be good, I mean I know that's what the media calls me but come on. I have a name ya know.

I feel arms wrapped around me, "Hey relax, It's all right. You're safe now problem child," Erasurehead?

" Can you look at me? " Erasurehead said, still squatting down next to me.

I look towards the way his voice seems to be coming from, only seeing a shade of gray and black. I not blind, so why I can't I see anything? I start panicking, and I feel Erasurehead's arms around me again. Who knew he is this touchy, but I lean into it anyway. I've actually never been given a hug before, and I can drop the act of not needing anyone's help, that I'm invincible. Erasurehead let's go and stands up, I hate being short.

"Hey little listener, it must be cold just walking around in a hospital gown. Here," That's Present Mic's voice, he pushes something into my arms. Oh, It's a sweater, I slip it on and follow the shadows of gray and yellow into a room.

"Thank you Aizawa, Yamada. Thank you for finding her, I was worried when I came in and found her missing and all of her wires broken," That's Recovery Girl... U.K. In UA aren't I, dang I am losing my touch. I should've already known that, well it's hard to notice where I am when I can't see. Not the time to argue and scold myself.

"Would you check her eyes, I don't think she can see correctly," Erasurehead said.

" ASH I! LOOK AT THAT HE HAS A SOFT SIDE! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM HUGGING HER! " Present Mic said.

"You're yelling again Yamada, and besides he's always had a soft side," Recovery Girl said, some sounds of opening drawers and clinking come from that directions.

A smaller hand grabs my arm and leads me to the bed, "Look ahead for me dear,"

I look ahead, occasionally she'll move my head in a certain directions, or she'll say something under her breath.

After a while, "Well it seems your eyes are just healing from the glass shards and the blood. Your vision should be one hundred percent in about one week,"

"Thank you," I say, a week. Until what? A visit to jail most likely, I still have committed crimes. Sorry Shinsou.

"Hey is Charm Chan okay?!" I ask, thinking about what I went running out for.

"She's perfectly fine, let's get you bank into bed ago you can heal too," Recovery Girl tries to sooth me.

I nod and let her guide me back into a position where I could rest.

* * *

_Shinsou's POV_

It's been about two weeks since the news report that said they saved Charm Chan and from a raid and took Iyumie intro custody. The news said she was found in critical condition, please pull through Iyumie.

And it was another day at UA, another day to improve. I came into the class a few minutes early, some people are reading, while others are quickly doing homework they forgot about, but most were in small groups talking about who knows what. I go sit in my seat, which is by myself, but somethings different. There's another desk, UA doesn't take in students lightly. This new student must be really did to come in late.

The bell rings, and Aizawa still isn't here. He's usually here right at the bell, what's going on. I lay my head on my desk while I hear my classmates start taking about what child be going on.

Ten minutes past the bell, whe- The door opens and Aizawa walks in.

"I'm sorry I'm late but there were important matters to deal with. I'm sure most of you noticed the new desk. Yes you'll be getting a new classmate, "

A round of whispers and rumors went out though the classroom, I put my head back down and close my eyes.

"Settle down," Aizawa Sensei said activating his work, just to intimidate us.

"Thank you, you're not to scare her with her with all n your questions. One more thing, don't judge her. Is that clear? " Aizawa said.

"Yes Sensei!" The class said, if we didn't respond we would get extra homework, and we obviously don't need that.

Someone knocked on the door, " Come in, you don't need permission to come in, "

"Sorry," The voice said, wait that sounds like, "I'm Iyumie, I hope we can get too know each other better,"

I look up, It's Iyumie, quickly I stand up and rush to the front of the room, I slap Iyumie's cheek.

"Don't you ever be the hero again! You were gone for months!" I say, I sweep her into a quick hug.

" Sorry I couldn't be here when you got into the hero course, " Iyumie said, turning to Aizawa Sensei she said, "And my desk will be where, Erasurehead?"

" Problem child, It's in the back, " Aizawa said, nodding his head side to side.

* * *

When Aizawa Sensei said they were getting a new student class 1A thought they must have been powerful, and strong. They did not expect a little girl younger than then, that looks an awful lot like Midoriya, and she's the illegal vigilante Ghost. Maybe even more surprising than that is the fact that Shinsou seemed to know her and know her well. Shinsou quickly distanced himself from the class, and was even more antisocial than Todoroki, that's hard to do.

* * *

**A happy reunion, how long will that last? How long until everyone learns that she's quirkless? How will the USJ attack affect Iyumie? We'll find out in the next few chapters.**

**~FantastyFanGirl**


	14. Happy Classes

_Iyumie's POV_

"For the rest of the period you can talk, just keep the noise down," A tired looking caterpillar said

Everyone surrounded around, all asking questions. Some include;

"How old are you?"

"Are you really The Ghost?"

"What's your quirk?"

* Don't I look fabulous? "

"Where did you meet Shinsou?"

" Hold on, I'll answer all your questions just give me one at a time, " I say interrupting the flood of questions coming my way.I

"How old are you?" A girl with pink skin and hair asked.

"Ashido right?" Ashido bus get head yes, "I'm fourteen, my birthday was a few months ago,"

" Are you really The Ghost? "A boy with red, spiky hair asked, pretty sure he's Kirishima.

" Yeah, I'm The Ghost. It's silly that the media have me that name, I told them my real name. But do they use it? No, they give too a different name."

"That means you started being a vigilante when you were-" The boy with yellow and black hair said, his voice growing quiet. Pretty sure he's Kaminari.

"Yeah, I started when I was 9. Any other questions?" I ask, is it really that surprising?

" What's your quirk? " A bubbly girl with brown hair asks.

Before I could answer the bell rang and we had to switch classes. Oh how I knew their names? Simple, I looked over the class roster before school started.

* * *

I follow the school's lesson easy enough, and doodle on the side of my paper, random things, like I drew a donut, and a car. I can't wait until two lessons, hero class and English. I don't know why but English is easy and just comes naturally.

**(wish it was for everyone T-T and it's my native language)**

English was easy enough, I finished quite quickly and realized I finish first.

"IYUMIE, you done little listener? ! If so take your paper up here!" Present Mic said.

I took it up to him and said in English, "Is it good enough?"

I'm going to be perfectly honest everybody's faces see absolutely amazing, "You got it all correct!" Present Mic said, looking surprised.

Here's how I got to learn English.

One day Shinsou was complaining about a hard assignment he had to turn in fully in English, and being the nocturnal great friend I am. Went to the 24 hours library, and learned English. Wasn't that hard either, then I helped Shinsou with it, he still had trouble with it though.

"Iyumie can you please help?" Shinsou asked, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, so what part are you stuck on?" I ask.

" Would you believe me if I said everything except for noun, " Shinsou asks.

"Hey guys Iyumie is helping with class work!" Kaminari called out.

A few people come running over, there's Ashido, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero.

* * *

Hero class, I can't wait! I can finally do it legally, the only thing I ever did against the law is trespassing but that's only into villains bases. So I'm fine, right?

The door opens, "I AM HERE! Today's class will be the same as the first lesson we did, so I expect to see improvement,"

I clench my fist, breath girl, it's fine. He probably doesn't even remember me, but that makes it worse, so much worse. One question and, stop it Iyumie be positive! I'll just show everyone I live up to my name, and that society is wrong. That All Might is wrong. That he's wrong, I'm not useless!

"So suit up and go to ground Bowl"

** This is totally made up but I'm being a little lazy duo enjoy a made up name.**

My suit now is much better now, well of course it is. Now it's coming from high-tech labs instead of being patched up after being found in a dump. I kept my style though, a black tight suit, a extra large white hoodie that is nearly undetectable, and some black combat boots that make me taller. Oh I also got a head piece that is voice activated and can synch to the cities surveillance cameras. I also have great sensing goggles, zip ties, and multiple bombs, smoke screens, and capture than for weapons I got a metal bow staff, silver brass knuckles, and a few small, dull blades.

"Alright as stated earlier we are doing the same training from the beginning of the year, as before the team's will be drawn from lots. One team will have three people-"

" I want to go against the whole class, "I interrupt All Might.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room said.

" I want to go against the whole class. I looked over the lesson plan and it works, have me try to collect the bomb. And I mean against the whole class, "

"She doesn't stand a chance," Kaminari commented.

" I don't think so, remember what Sensei said, experience helps the midst. And she has more experience than us, " Iida said.

I look over at Toshi, he looks like he's freaking out. Am I really that scary?

A very pink girl, with an odd fashion choice, came up to Toshi, "Hey Porcupine why are you so nervous? It's all of use against her and she's younger,"

" You don't understand, you remember how I'm not tired after Aizawa Sensei training? Well it's because that 'little' girl trained me for about nine months until I passed out without breaking a sweat herself. She jump attacked me with a real blade every time I enter our training grounds. She beats me into the ground while only using a tiny fraction of her power. This isn't a child we're facing, we're facing a dangerous, experienced, vigilante who has gone toe to toe with our teacher, "

At this point everyone was listening to Shinsou, after he finished everyone looked over to me. I wave and then get back into my stretches.

"Um, well that's only one person... All right, the class will go against Iyumie. You have five minutes to prepare to save the bomb," All Might said obviously hesitantly. I can't wait to see everyone's face when I beat them bad.


	15. Class Battle part 1

_Iyumie's POV_

Alright, so the bomb is going to be at the top floor unless Toshi managed to convince them otherwise. Probably not. Lucky for them I'm going to go easy on them so they learn something, meaning I'm going bottom to top beating everyone. There's also a time limit so I have to be aware of that. This is nothing new, and now I don't have the chance of actually dying.

"Begin!" All Might calls out.

I run inside and barely dodge a right hook from Bakugou, quirk explosion. Who else is here? Kirishima, Aoyama, Sato, and obviously Bakugou. Not bad but very predictable, two people to attack up close, one with a far range, and one who can do both. And from what I've seen they work rather well together.

Kirishima and Sato charged me, so let's begin. Dodge and counterattack, use your opponents against each other, use my size to my advantage. Don't lose my speed.

Aoyama fires a shot at me and I pull Kirishima in front of me, catching him off guard, using him as a shield. Sato is still still attacking me from the other side, don't let him consume more sugar and he's done.

"Kirishima is unconscious," All Might's voice rings over the speakers.

Oh and the whole time Bakugou and Aoyama are pelting me with attacks, doesn't hurt though. Using this moment to get under Sato, which blocks Aoyama's and Bakugou's attacks, and I fling him over my shoulder onto Aoyama.

"Aoyama and Sato are unconscious," All Might said(over the speaker) .

"So I get to fight you alone, to bad the others won't get to fight you," Bakugou said. So full of himself, man is he going to get a rude awakening.

He aims a right hook towards my face, leaving a vital pressure plate open. This fight is over before the first hit.

"Bakugou is unconscious,"

For minutes, yeah they should have learned something. Time for the next floor, heh, let's surprise them.

* * *

"She must be coming, be prepared. She beat Bakugou," Momo calls out.

Time to jump into action, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jirou, and Asui. Frog and electricity huh, wonder what's the thought behind that. If it works.

I jump into window from the outside, glass is flying everywhere. Yaoyorozu made a shield for them but there was a lot of glass, not even I was spared. Oh I also landed on top of Kaminari.

"Kaminari is unconscious,"

Jirou plugged her jax cord into her speaker boots, sending an attack my way. Asui and Yaoyorozu started to attack me, Momo with a bo staff and Asui with her tounge . I'll have to teach her it's not safe to always do that, what if she fights someone with a poison quirk? She could die before the fight even starts.

I pull out my own bo staff to match Momo, using endless, fast, moves. Also throwing a few kicks and punches around. I pushed her to a wall, Asui was attacking from behind me. I duck, making Asui ram into the wall and Momo.

"Yaoyorozu and Asui are unconscious,"

Jirou got a cheap shot, and I can't hear anything. This sucks but I'm good, I've heard quirks with louder decibels that left me deaf for a week.

Using my bo staff I quickly overpower her, she needs to practise in close combat. A small hit on her head and she's down.

"Jirou is unconscious,"

Next floor! I head up the stairs this time, man Jirou's quirk is a pain. I lost a minute.

* * *

Shinsou, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Ashido. This is going to be fun, let's see how much you've grown Shinsou.

The room was full of items, probably for Uraraka to use as weapons, well this works fine with me.

Shinsou and Midoriya run up and start attacking, they don't have that bad technique. Well I would hope so, I taught one of them. Midoriya is not using his quirk so be careful.

I'm pretty sure Shinsou is talking but I can't hear a thing. I guess not hearing anything can be a blessing, I taught Toshi to hit hard and close to home. So anything he can use to get inside their head. I can only imagine what he's saying right now.

I fight with Midoriya and Toshi at the same time, Uraraka and Ashido are waiting for a opening to attack. I serve an uppercut to Midoriya, he stumbles back but is still conscious. This gives Uraraka an opening, but I have a trick up my sleeve. I throw a smoke bomb down, the room fills with heavy smoke that's hard to clear out or see through it. Some items come flying my way, I move so they hit Shinsou, and move towards Midoriya.

Oh how I can tell where they are? It's easy I can hear them breathing, people actually breath very loud. Also, I don't know, can see their shadow so based on that I can determine their position.

I punch Midoriya but he throws a punch that manages to snag my shoulder. Dang it I think he dislocated it. It says his quirk is a strength enhancer but I know what it is. And All Might better pray that I'm in a good mood.

"Midoriya is unconscious,"

The fog starts lifting, no it's not dispersing, it's literally rising to the ceiling. Uraraka that's smart, but must have taken a lot of energy to lift up gas. Shinsou and Ashido run towards me to attack.

Shinsou got guards on his hero costume I see, I'm glad to see he learned something. My hearing is slowly returning, better finish this now. I grab Ashido's hand as she was making acid and raised it to the ceiling. Uraraka had seemingly gotten over her sickness so she used her quirk on Shinsou so he might have a chance to get close. I throw him higher in the air in his weightless state.

The gas exploded, and Uraraka was throwing up.

"Ashido and Shinsou are unconscious,"

I started to fight Uraraka, quickly overpowering her and I hit a pressure plate. She needs some close combat skills.

* * *

Using a hole the explosion made to the next floor I hoped up. And I can finally hear again, I'm going to have to apologise to Toshi later.

An incredibly fast foot was aimed at my face.


	16. Class Battle part 2

Iida is fast. I'll give him that, but he's so predictable. It's sad, I can see his moves miles away. All I have to do is prepare for him and then counter attack him. Duck under the kick, grab his other foot, effectivily tripping him, and then knock him out while he's down.

I probbaly shouldn't take too long with with this floor.

"Iida is unconscious,"

Dark Shadow and a wave of ice come towards me at once, rushing me. Not a bad strategy, but where is the last student on this floor? I set of a fash bang, reflecting against the ice brighter than before crucially damaging Dark Shadow and blinding my oponents. I use this opening to attack Tokoyami, he tries to fend of my barage of attacks but he relies on his quirk too much.

"Tokoyami is unconcous,"

Todoroki rushes foward and goes on offense, dodge, block, counter attack with twice as much force. A whisper? Where is that coming from? A small army of ants, flies and a few birds. So they placed Koda on this floor, makes since. Lets take care of Koda, does he have any hand to hand skills? Some, but not near enough for his quirk. Also he seemed hesitant to hit me, but I think that's just how Koda is.

"Koda is unconscious,"

Now I can focus on todoroki, son of the nunber two hero and honestly a piece of trash. And I don't say that lightly, there is nothing good about him. He iis power hungery, manipulitive, and abusive guy. He mentally drove his wife to a mental ward, abused all four of his kids, neglected three of them, on even ran away. I did my own investigation on it, I even took it to the police but they won't do anything about it because he is the number two hero.

The fight goes on, but we both feel the power difference. If he doesn't use his fire he doesn't have a chance. To be honest this makes me pissed, I would have done anything for a quirk when I was young and here was a person not using his quirk because of a grudge. I start talking to him."Hey Todoroki, I have a question. Why? Why aren't you using your full power? I'm waiting for an answer,"

He makes a sloppy kick, visibly bothered by my words but doesn't answer. So I continue,"Hesitation gets people killed you know. Not being strong enough gets people killed, that's why the school motto is Go Beyond, Plus Ultra! So I ask again, Why? And don't think you have to do this alone,"

I knock him out quickly, which was still harder than most small time thugs, and continue to the next floor.

"Todoroki is unconscious,"

* * *

Crap my shoulder hurts, man Midoriya got a cheap shot. I hope it's not broken. Anyway let's see, Sero, Ojiro, Hagakure, Shoji and the bomb. Shoji hasn't found me yet so I guess I'm really quiet, let's take him out first. A drop kick to the back of his head should be enough. Just avoid the tape.

"Shoji is unconscious,"

I start figuring Ojiro, he's pretty good at martial arts so this is fun, while avoiding Sero's tape. He starts to tire and I elbow a pressure point and he hits the floor.

"Ojiro is unconscious," All Might called over the com.

Sero got a hit on me, rapping my left arm up tightly, which is which shoulder is hurt. I really shouldn't do this but he'll be fine, right? I pull my arm jerking the tape, throwing him out the window. Before he pulls me out too I use one of my knives and cuts the tape.

"Sero is unconscious,"

So all that leaves is Hagakure, I can hear her breathing and her steps are loud. Duck, she's aiming a punch at my face. All I have to do is touch the bomb, and she while she has close combat skills, she is not very fast so I'll out run her. I jump over her, using her back as a spring board I leap towards the bomb.

"Iyumie has collected the bomb, battle is over,"

* * *

"Umm Hagakure what do we do with them? " I ask pointing towards the unconscious bodies, welp that's a lot of unconscious bodies. The only reason I didn't knock Hagakure it is because I didn't want to fight her, it just feels wrong. When I find who approved her costume they are done for. I mean seriously we have material that is also invisible that sure could have used, ok someone is so done for.

I head to where All Might was, and a few of my classmates who I didn't knock it that as hard or who were on the first floor. After Everyone woke up and had injuries healed -sorry Sero- it was time to go but I have two issues to deal with first.

"All Might, we need to talk," I call before he could leave, his shoulders steaming. So I got you, we'll this isn't going to be a very fun conversation.

"Young Iyumie, can this wait? I am on a tight schedule," Already starting to leave, steam becoming even more obvious.

"I know about your true form, so let it drop and you will talk to me," I need to think things through before I say them, I basically just threatened the number one hero!

All Might stopped and turned around, his form morphing untill he was just a shadow of a great hero.

"How? Did someone tell you? Do you know about my with quirk?" All Might asks.

"I know because I do research, I also know that Toshinori Yagi was quirkless. So I want an apology" I say. All Might isn't a bad person, but he's not a people person and definitely not a good public speaker.

"I don't recall anything I should apologise for,"

I turn my back in him, my teeth clenched, and hands in fists. I walk away, it shouldn't matter but it does. On a different note, someone's career is over.

* * *

**So I'm not dead, and yeah. Anyway here's a chapter. Thank you to all who have read this and have stuck with it. If you have Wattpad I have an account on there and I would love it if you would support me on there. It's under the same username.**

**~FantastyFanGirl**


	17. Apologies (not quite an update)

**I'm so sorry, my life has been out of wack. Another update is coming soon, if anyone is still reading this you are amazing! **

**I had a small break from writing, then the device I use was broken. Then I had a vacation and there was no wifi.**

**Again so sorry. See you guys soon**

**~FantastyFanGirl**


	18. Finally Some Cake

**So looking back I didn't specify what age she is. She is 14, I know it said 13 but that's because I can't count for the life of me. Maybe I'll fix it soon**

_Iyumie's point of view_

I just finished chewing out the people who approved Hagakure's costume, hopefully she'll get more to her costume soon. A smile was on my face but the conversation I had with All Might was replaying inside my head. Does he really not remember? I guess he sees a lot of people but it still hurts, even a lie would've helped me more.

Well screw him, I'm amazing on my own, but. What if he's not wrong, what if I've only got this far because villains are pitying me? Is Toshi pitying me? No! Don't think like that.

I was staying at a apartment near the school because Midoriya cleaned up the beach. I'm glad he did but all of my stuff is now in the trash. I mean I worked hard on that, even if it is still junk. My area was being paid for and I'm getting monthly allowance to spend on food and other things, I tried to convince them I was good on my own but they wouldn't hear of it.

I'll just not use their money and repay them back when I become a pro hero. Yeah that should wor-

"Iyumie, hey wait up!" Shinsou called out, running to keep up.

"Ah, Shinsou. Today was fun- ah,"

Shinsou trapped me in a hug, "Please don't ever do that again,"

Finally releasing her Shinsou stepped back and rubbed his neck," It was on the news that you were caught and injured but it never said anything about what was going to happen. And I got notified as well but then they stopped answering. And weeks passed. And now you're at UA,"

I laughed,"I thought you always told me to stop mumbling,"

"We never got your cake," Shinsou noted changing the subject.

"I already told you my birthday isn't a big deal and now it's too late. Though I probably should go see Yuyu. Hero is also probably upset that I haven't given him any attention in a while." I said staring to go off on a branch.

"Hero is fine, I've checked on him. He enjoys the attention. Umm what happened before you joined the class?" Shinsou said.

We start walking, not sure exactly where we were going.

"I slept, enough to last me a few months. Mostly I was healing, getting tortured isn't fun. Then I got questioned, about my vigilante work and whatnot. So yeah, not much,"

* * *

The class was leaving but a specific topic was on their minds: Iyumie.

Iyumie was mysterious, which was weird. She answered all of their questions but how easily she talked about traumatic things as if they were nothing made them want to question her even more.

Then there's also the fact that Shinsou is friends with her. Shinsou was able to not become friends with Izuku and that's a feat.

So when the two of them walked off campus together the self proclaimed bakusquad, minus Bakugou himself, followed them. This includes Ashido, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero.

They made sure to keep space between them, they even got some disguises. It was pretty boring, as the two of them were mostly taking about cats and heroes. Another topic came up sometimes buy it didn't last long.

"Ah, we accidently walked to Fluffy Tales. Looks like I consider this home after all," Iyumie said joking.

Not too far away the group of friends were spying.

"How in the world do you accidently walk somewhere?" Ashido asks.

"I always go to a certain park when I'm upset maybe it's similar?" Sero adds.

"I wouldn't mind living here but I don't think Gingersnap would enjoy that," Shinsou said laughing.

"While we're here let's get that cake. I feel like you're not going to let it go. So come on," Iyumie said, practically dragging him inside. And she looked over here shoulder again.

"Do you think it's a date?"Ashido asked swooning over the chair she was sitting on.

"You actually think Shinsou got a girl before anyone else? And a cutie at that?" Kaminari said.

"If it is a date it would be unmanly to crash it," You should know who said this.

"Fine we can leave," Ashido conceded.

Meanwhile inside the shop Yuyu was completely fawning over Iyumie. How could he not, she was good best worker and besides that he also began to view her like family.

"I'm not going to ask because it's not my business. But I'm guessing you had something come up, next time try to tell me if possible,"

"Thank you Yuyu. There won't be a next time. I do wonder why do you think it was bad?" Iyumie asked.

Finally letting Iyumie go from a hug he stopped to think,"First your work ethic. I know you wouldn't just stop coming and if you did plan on leaving you would tell me. Second was Shinsou came in looking like death himself."

"That just sounds like normal Shinsou," Iyumie teased.

The trio chuckled while Shinsou tried to defend himself. All was well. Some cake was brought out, free on the house because Iyumie was back!

* * *

**So I'm back! It's a little shorter than usual but I wanted to end on this note. I thought about have Mina and the gang crash it but decided against it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**~FanastyFanGirl**


End file.
